1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to a gapless pattern detection circuit and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operating speeds of semiconductor devices are increasing to satisfy user demand. As semiconductor devices operate faster, current consumption increases and signal transmission problems may occur. This may be a result of not being able to perform a full swing during signal transfer. The net result is that the performance of the semiconductor device is degraded.
For example, when a read command with a gapless pattern (a pattern in which a signal, e.g., read command, sequentially toggles without a time-gap) is inputted in a high frequency environment, such as in dynamic random access memory (DRAM), there may be a concern in that the bit line voltage drops due to successive read operations.